


Christmas Obliviation

by aleysiasnape



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Christmas, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Oblivation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:07:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28051416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aleysiasnape/pseuds/aleysiasnape
Summary: Hermione is trying to find her lost mates Dr. Doom and Dr. Strange.
Relationships: Dr. Victor Von Doom/Hermione Granger/Dr. Stephen Strange, Loki (Marvel)/Pansy Parkinson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2
Collections: 12 Days of Enchanted Wonders Holiday Collection 2020





	Christmas Obliviation

**Author's Note:**

> This is for Marvelously Magical 12 Days of Enchanted Wonder Event. The Pairing I picked: Dr. Doom/Hermione/Dr. Strange. Spell: Obliviate and the activity is volunteering. I came up with this one shot. Many thanks to my beta: thenewpyt
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own anything!

Dr. Victor Von Doom and Dr. Stephen Strange was in the process of cleaning up the library before running errands for Hermione and her favorite charity. They stumbled across a black wand and before Stephen could stop Victor from picking it up, there was a flash and a blank look came across the men’s faces.

Victor dropped the wand, the wood snapping as it connected with the floor and followed Stephen out the door.

Hermione heard the noise and was concerned. She looked everywhere but they were not to be found. She was adamant on finding her lost mates before Christmas. “Of all the stupid, idiotic things Victor and Stephen could’ve done they had to touch The Elder wand and obliviate themselves.” Hermione spied the broken wand on the library floor before she went to find help.

She decided to owl Pansy to bring Loki in to help her.

After an hour passed she was in frantic mode when they did not come back home and Loki and Pansy found her doing a location spell, “Hermione, you’re tired and exhausted, we can look for them for you.” Pansy suggested as Loki poured Hermione some herbal tea.

She accepted it graciously and drank the whole thing, not realizing it was chamomile tea to help her sleep. Loki caught her and gently placed her on the couch. 

“Dear, isn’t that Stephen’s Cloak of Levitation?” Pansy pointed out to him.

Loki stared at the Cloak of Levitation looking all droopy. “You don’t think the Cloak could lead us to Stephen?”

“It's worth a shot.” Pansy spoke worried for Hermione. She walked up to the Cloak and gently stroked the hem. “I know you’re distressed. We are too, so if you could show us where they were last?”

The Cloak of Levitation perked up when Pansy spoke. He was worried for the Sorcerer Supreme and floated towards the main library where Loki spied the broken wand. He started to reach for the black, broken wand, but Pansy stopped him.

“I don’t want you to get obliviated dear.” She levitated the wand and placed it in a container. “Why don’t you stay here with Hermione and I’ll find the lost two.”

Loki agreed. He was worried for Hermione’s health if they were away from her for too long. The bond they shared between them should snap them out of that dreaded obliviation spell.

Pansy found the pair in Barnes and Noble buying gifts. She had pocketed the broken elder wand in her purse and stared at the pair thoughtfully. “They might not be obliviated at all! Just doing some last minute Christmas shopping. But still, putting Hermione through that, they ought to be ashamed of themselves!” she muttered to herself, with her hands on her hips.

Once Victor and Stephen gathered their purchases, Stephen checked his watch. “You know we could’ve told Hermione what we were up to. We did offer our services to buy gifts for her favorite charity after all.”

Stephen saw Pansy storming up to them.

“You’d think? She was in frantic mode thinking you had been obliviated!” Pansy gestured wildly, startling the two men.

“Is she okay?” Victor’s voice rumbled worriedly as he shifted the gifts in his arms.

“Loki and your Cloak are watching over her as we speak. You need to make it up to her!”

Stephen noticed how furious Pansy looked and wondered if Loki was alright in their relationship.

As if she were reading his mind Pansy exclaimed, before opening a portal “Loki and I are just fine! Now let's get back to the Sanctum!” 

Once through the portal, the two men went to check up on Hermione.

Pansy, felt arms wrapped around her waist and turned around to see the mischievous look on Loki’s face. “Did you have something to do with their outing?” Pansy spoke in his ear curiously.

Loki smirked, “Perhaps, perhaps not.”

Pansy wrapped her arms around Loki’s neck and kissed him.

Victor and Stephen found Hermione bundled up in the Cloak of Levitation’s warmth. Stephen touched his Cloak and it floated away from Hermione as she shivered

Victor waved his hand towards the fireplace to lit the fire.

“Dearest love, we didn't mean to cause you any trouble. We’re fine.” Stephen spoke quietly as he shifted her up in his arms.

Hermione yawned sleepily, the effects of the tea still lingering, “The Elder Wand didn’t obliviate you two?”

“No my love, it didn’t.” Victor reassured her as he took hold of her hand and kissed it. 

Stephen waved his hand to turn on some soothing Christmas music as Wong brought them all food and drink to eat.

Loki and Pansy rejoined them in the main sitting room. He looked at the very festive decorative tree and its mixture of muggle and wizarding ornaments. Loki was sure to make Hermione feel more at home with the two powerful sorcerers.

“I think Hermione will be alright, love,” Loki playfully nipped Pansy’s earlobe.

“You’re not getting out that easily Loki! We still have to buy presents for the rest of the team, your brother…”She rattled off the list as Loki muttered “Must we?”

“Yes we must, ‘tis the season.” Pansy started drinking the chocolate eggnog Wong had fixed for them. “This is really good! Tastes like hot chocolate!”

Hermione grinned as she drank hers. She was determined to stay awake and finish decorating the Sanctum.

“What happened to the Elder wand?” Hermione asked suddenly, when she placed the empty mug on the table.

“I’ve got it right here, Hermione! Don’t worry, I know what to do with it!”

“Place it in Father’s vault?” Loki purred suggestively as he made a grab for Pansy’s purse.

“That’s a good idea, but no! I’ve got a better idea!” she grinned as they got up to prepare to leave. 

Loki kissed Hermione’s hand before they departed. “Don’t worry, I’m sure she has something in mind.” and winked.

Hermione reclined back as she relaxed in Victor’s and Stephen’s strong embrace. “This is nice, do you want to open presents now or wait till Christmas?” she had spied the presents underneath the tree. “You know, after what you put me through, I ought to pick one to open up.”

Victor and Stephen looked at each other and agreed silently to give Hermione the bigger present that was wrapped neatly.

They both presented the gift to her and she eagerly tore the wrapping off, wondering what could be inside.

Her eyes lit up and she went, “Oooh, PlayStation 5! And the games I wanted! Thank you dears.” She kissed them both.

“Why can’t we move?” Stephen murmured as he tried to move his leg. He then looked up to see enchanted mistletoe above their heads.

Hermione smirked, “Merry Christmas!” as she kissed them meaningfully. Both of them reciprocated feeling the magic wash over them.

“Guys! Look! It’s snowing!” Wong exclaimed pointing towards the window.

“Merry Christmas!”


End file.
